Cana's Curse
by DevilTito
Summary: Cana has been cursed by the Sparkly Fairy and has to save her guild and friends. Her friends will be acting weird and only Cana can break this cirse. She has to find the Sleeping Beauty in the guild and wake them up seven days in a row. If she fails to do so, the curse will repeat itself until she gets it right. Rated T for language. Sequel to Curse of the Sparkly Fairy.


**Hey there! It took a while, but here is the promised sequel to Curse of the Sparkly Fairy! If you haven't read the prequel yet, I would recommend you do so, as this fic will make more sense. Even if you don't, it shouldn't be that confusing. Oh, and I'm not a native English-speaker, so beware! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the mentioned Sleeping Beauty.**

* * *

**Day 1: Piracy at its worst**

* * *

The second Cana stumbled out of bed, she knew, she was a goner. She had really been cursed and she was afraid her friends were in trouble. No matter how hard she rubbed the tattoo, it didn't disappear. On the contrary, it became even shinier.

"Damn it!" Cana shouted frustrated. She quickly changed her clothes and ran straight for the guild.

The second she arrived at the guild and bolted through the doors, she was greeted by the usual mayhem. The daily brawl before lunch was reaching its peak and everywhere Cana looked, she only saw the usual. Mira was tending the bar, Levy was in a corner reading and scribbling on some paper, Wendy was playing some sort of board game with the exceed and the lively guys were fighting.

"The hell?" Cana huffed. Everything seemed normal, but the tattoo on her arm was real. Wasn't it? She didn't have time to think about it as she had to duck and avoid a flying Gajeel and two chairs. Gajeel had been thrown with such force, he crashed through the door and ended up somewhere on the street. Hadn't it been for her stomach starting to demand food, she would have joined the fight herself. She needed to let out the tension from the night before. So, there she was, making her way to the bar and throwing some punches along the way. She finally made it to the wooden counter and sat down on one of the stools.

"What can I do for you today Cana-chan?" Mira smiled and went to attend the brunette.

"Um... Pancakes with syrup, please." Cana answered and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. She was all sweaty from running and was happy she had worn shorts and a sleeveless tank top.

"Coming right up!" The take-over beauty beamed. She was wearing a short, black jacket over her dress, which was rather unusual. She was also wearing simple, gold earrings and her nails were painted black. Cana was about to ask about her attire, but was cut short when someone at the far end of the bar needed Mira. The brunette turned around to look at the fight taking place in the middle of the guild. She spotted Natsu's pink hair within a second and saw Gray's shirt flying through the air and being caught by Juvia.

Everything seemed normal, so had the whole Sparkly Fairy thing been a hallucination? If it was like that, then how come that stupid tattoo wouldn't go away? She hadn't been wasted yesterday so she couldn't have gotten it herself. And what about the encounter with the glitter ball? Had it even taken place? It had felt pretty realistic. The brunette's stomach rumbled again. Master Makarov had sat down on his favorite part of the bar and was wearing a red shirt and a black hat. He seemed like he was in deep thought and the card mage didn't want to disturb him.

Cana returned to her thoughts and observed the destruction of the guild. Those guys were too much. Her stomach rumbled and her nose caught the smell of something delicious. She knew her pancakes were there before Mira placed them down on the wooden surface. The brunette dug in and stuffed her face like she had never seen food before. The pancakes were delicious!

"Delicious!" she munched out between mouthfuls. "Wow Mira! These are really good! What syrup is this? Wait a sec… is that rum I can taste?!" Cana's eyes widened. It wasn't like Mira to put rum in anything. Something was definitely going on. Realization struck Cana like a thunderbolt. She looked at Master with his red jacket and found out his outfit looked like that of a pirate captain. Cana let go of her food and ran towards the fight. She could now hear what they had been yelling all along. "Where's my treasure?" "treasure!" "Who hid the rum?!" "Where?!" "Rum!" She avoided her fighting guild mates and headed for Wendy. She was playing a treasure hunting game with the cats, Levy was studying a treasure map and the guys were fighting over treasure and rum.

"P-pirates…?" The card mage stuttered out confused.

_(You figured it out! Teehee.) _

"Oh God… not you…" Cana groaned at the glitter ball that had appeared beside her.

(How rude!) The Sparkly Fairy pouted.

"All right Glitter-puke. You got 5 seconds to tell me what's going on and why everyone thinks they are pirates." A vein popped up near Cana's temple and pulsated aggressively.

(Like I told you yesterday, you have to find the sleeping beauty and they will be okay. The curse will be removed if you can wake them up seven days in a row. Have fun! Teehee!) With that the little sparkling creature disappeared in a flash of colors.

"I'm going to kill that Glitter ass!" Cana seethed.

The card mage looked around at her friends. It was so wrong to see them like this. She couldn't let this go on! She had to stop them.

"Find the sleeping beauty? All right… Hmm… Someone should be asleep like the bitch in the fairy tale, right? Now… who the heck can it be?" She muttered to herself, racking her brain for answers. She glanced at the fighting bunch again. Things were starting to get ugly. Cana shivered at the sight. The guys were all bloody and bruised, but didn't stop fighting at all! She looked around the guild in annoyance. How the hell was she supposed to find someone sleeping? She started checking the places where people often fell asleep. She had checked the library, the basement, around the bar, the mission board too, heck, she even snuck onto the second floor! But she didn't find anyone asleep.

"The hell?" She growled, annoyed at the whole situation.

She went back to the request board while going through her options. Talking to anyone was out of question. No way in hell she could tell them the whole Sparkly Fairy thing either. So she was left with the option of finding the sleeping beauty, but how was she supposed to do that? She wouldn't just miraculously spot them with all of the chaos going on down there. She sighed and rubbed her temples and observed the fight once again. Just as she was about to down and kick some ass, she spotted something.

"No way!" Cana exclaimed. From the corner of her eye, she had spotted something orange on the middle of the floor. Jet was sound asleep in the middle of the fighting. How was that even possible? Cana noticed that all the guys fought around Jet without him getting caught up in the fights. He seemed to be safe, but Cana had no idea how to wake him up. She raced down the stairs and threw herself into the heart of the brawl. She tried reaching Jet, but quickly decided it was impossible. It was if everyone were hindering her from getting to him.

"All right guys, if that's how we are playing." She muttered darkly, cracking her knuckles. Oh she was going to enjoy this. "I'll just fight my way through!" She yelled and took on the first three guys.

After having fought halfway through she realized, she had no chance. She had only been fighting the weak guys so far, but she was already drained of energy. They were coming at her with incredible stamina and there was no end of them.

_(Not as easy as it looks, huh?) _An annoyingly sweet voice asked.

"Shut up." Cana muttered wiping her brow.

_(There's no way you can take them all.) _The little flying thingy continued.

"Take them all on, huh?" A plan formed in her head and Cana looked around for a suiting scapegoat. She was sure this would work. Cana found exactly who she was looking for and climbed on top of one of the remaining tables. She took a deep breath before she turned to her guild mates.

"GUYS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "GAJEEL STOLE THE TREASURE AND THE BOOZE!" Gajeel who had just come back in from his previous outing, looked up and realized the danger he was in. He turned on his heel and raced out the open doors. Someone shouted "Get him!" and everyone in the guild, even Master and Mira, chased after the Dragon Slayer.

"Sorry 'bout that, Gajeel." Cana apologized as she sprinted over to where Jet still was. She was amazed he hadn't woken up, but she wasted no time wondering about it. She quickly grabbed his shoulder and shook him violently while calling his name. She was starting to lose her patience. She didn't have time for this!

She started slapping and punching him, but he still slept soundly. A part of Cana's brain told her to tickle him, which she did, but he only laughed and kept on sleeping. Wait, she remembered something about his weak point.

"Come on, what was it?" She racked her brain for answers, but without any luck. Until she noticed his shirt was pulled up slightly, revealing some of his skin on his back.

"Bingo." Cana smiled triumphantly. She crouched down so she was right next to him and lifted his shirt some more. She took a deep breath before apologizing in advance and pinched him hard in the side. So hard he woke up screaming in pain. Cana relaxed and went to explain the situation to the half-crying Jet. He sure had a sensitive spot. She was in the middle of her explanation when the rest of the guild came back with a beat up Gajeel. Everyone was back to normal and Cana sighed in relief.

"One down, six to go." She counted with a smile.

* * *

**There you go! One chater down, six more to go! So, um, what do you think? I would love to hear from you! The truth is, I'm already working on a kind-of sequel to this one, so please review and let me know what parts need improvement! And feel free to point out grammatical errors as well. Thanks for reading and Happy New Year! (=w=)/**


End file.
